Dingdong Dantes
Jose Sixto Raphael Gonzalez Dantes III, popularly known as Dingdong Dantes, is a director/actor and model, born Quezon City, Philippines. Career Early years Dingdong was born at 10:50 AM at Constabulary Station Hospital (now known as PNP General Hospital) in Quezon City, Philippines on August 2, 1980 to Jose Sixto Zafra Dantes Jr. and Maria Angelita "Angeline" Enriquez Gonzales. He began his career as a child model at the age of two, appearing in a television advertisement for a dairy product. Several other commercials ensued before he joined an all-male dance group called Abztract Dancers, with his friend, actor Nathan Dados, and his cousin, actor Arthur Solinap. Their group became regulars on Eat Bulaga! and That's Entertainment. As an actor, his first movie appearance was in the Shake, Rattle and Roll V episode "Anino". After three years, he debuted on GMA Network's youth-oriented T.G.I.S. when he was 17, under the name Raphael Dantes playing the role of Iñaki. He was first paired with Antoinette Taus. Dantes and Taus became one of the most memorable loveteams in Philippine entertainment industry, especially in the 90's. He appeared in films like Honey My Love So Sweet, Kiss Mo 'Ko and I'm Sorry My Love, and television programmes including Anna Karenina, and did a few guesting stints on ABS-CBN such as a F.L.A.M.E.S. episode, a youth-oriented romantic-drama anthology with different love teams and stories that aired from 1996 to 2000. 2000-2001 In 2001, Dantes was paired with actress Tanya García as they top-billed GMA-7's primetime soap opera series entitled Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga. The two headlined in another primetime romance-drama billing in 2003 entitled Twin Hearts. Dantes then took on several hosting pageants and he joined the Binibining Pageant and GMA Network's reality artist search,StarStruck, a role he retained in later seasons."Journal Online — Philippine Tabloid" Aside from his television stints, Dantes also appeared in several films including Magkapatid and Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka. Dantes also hosts the suspense-thriller , Wag Kukurap, occasionally working as director. He played King Ybrahim in the fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia , and the 2006 film Moments of Love. 2007-Present In 2007, Dantes portrayed the lead role Sergio. During the same period, he was also named No. 1 Bachelor of 2007 by Cosmopolitan Magazine (Philippines).""Dingdong makes it to E! News ‘25 Sexiest Men’ list"" He also won the USTV Students’ Choice Award for Most Popular Actor in a Drama/Mini-series. In 2008, he was cast by his home studio to play the role of Fredo, love interest of Dyesebel. In March 2008, he debuted as the Bench's image model. Dingdong Dantes bares for Bench He was then formally launched as image model for Bench in the "Bench Blackout Underwear and Denim Fashion Show." A few weeks after being launched by Bench, he was also launched by Ibuprofen Medicol as their endorser. On August 22, 2008, Dantes was chosen as one of the 25 Sexiest Men of the World list in the Entertainment Television special. Dantes was the only Filipino in the list and the highest-ranking Asian, placing 3rd in the list. Also in 2008, Dantes starred in One True Love. The Cinema Evaluation Board of the Philippines rated the film a B. In early 2009, Dantes appeared on Ang Babaeng Hinugot Sa Aking Tadyang. Dantes was chosen as Myx Guest VJ in August 2009 to promote his album "The Dingdong Dantes Experience." Dingdong Dantes makes a visit to ABS-CBN for MYX taping The album turned gold just a week after it was released on the variety show SOP and just before end of August, Yes Magazine released a special edition which features Dantes. Dantes was chosen to portray the role of "Cholo" in the Philippine adaptation of the Koreanovela Stairway To Heaven. He will replaced Richard Gomez as the new host for Family Feud.Dingdong Dantes to replace Richard Gómez on Family Feud In 2010, he starred in the drama Endless Love where he was teamed up with Marian Rivera again. Filmography Television Movies Discography Albums Awards References Category:Actors